Scar of the Strong
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Alex Rider is in trouble. This is something that he hasen't really seen before though. After being pushed into silence from the intensity of the situation will K-unit be able to bring him back to his self? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello. I've been wanting to write a new story for a while now, and well.. Here I am… with an idea I'm sure you'll like. This is the first chapter, so please review.

I don't own anything.

Please enjoy

(Lots of brakes in the first part because I want you to get a fill of the situation. It will be one of the only times I use the brakes) Alex is a little different in this, he's very Out of original character. That's because *Spoiler alert* he's abused by his guardian (Who doesn't pertain to MI6, SAS, or anything else dealing with his spying)

Oh and the brakes are going back and fourth between two situations that are going on at the same time. I know they start off short, but this is the starter chapter, and those are always a little iffy. So, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Child, I promise when I get my hands on you, you will be sorry for ever trying to leave." I flinch at the shadow of his big body. He's right behind me, and I'm running down the hall of his house. I don't know where I'm going, I just need an escape. I run until the end of the long dark hallway, then I decide to go right. I hear his loud footsteps not to far behind me. I fear that if I turn around he'll be closer than I thought. I have to keep running! I've got to get out of here! Never in my 14 years have I been in this much fear. Not in my year of being a spy have I seen anything as scary! It's horrifying. I use to hear all about it, but never really got the reality of how much this hurts. A knife blazes beside me, hardly skimming my bare arm. I'm in really deep trouble now.<p>

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

I feel annoyance creep up on my good mood as I enter the bank to find my unit members standing around, apparently waiting for me. I haven't talked to them since Iraq, the bloody happening in Iraq. (Not the British cuss word Bloody, the actual situation was bloody as in human blood.) I bite back a growl as my eyes go down to a troubling glare, making Eagle shiver.

"What is going on here!" I ask loud, bringing all the attention on us. Shark,(Fox's replacement) Snake, and Eagle all look at me as if I've gone crazy, as if I'm a three headed man. "Someone answer me or I'm leaving!" I threaten and finally one, Shark, clears his throat.

"We've been called here because we have an assignment. Together." He says with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Tension fills the air as we stand in the middle of a down town London bank lobby glaring at each other, remembering the past, but yet none daring to bring it up.

A throat clearing makes our heads turn to face a tall dark woman with long brown hair.

"K-Unit I assume?" She asks and we all nod in separate rhythms, she frowns slightly. "Follow me, we have an assignment for you. It's very serious and we have no time to waste." She walks back into the door way and turns back only to get us moving after her, me first of course.

* * *

><p>I skid to a stop at the concrete wall in front of me. Dead end. My fear rises, as I finally understand what I've gotten myself into. He's right behind me, he has weapons and he's already mad I tried to leave. I turn around against the wall and shrink into it. I wince as another knife is thrown bounces off the wall above my head. "Do NOT move!" His booming voice surrounds me as if he's everywhere at the same time. I know he's not though. He's just a man, a big man, stronger than me. He hasn't pressed showing me that. I can prove it by the marks on my body. I close my eyes, hoping that it changes something. Maybe when I open them again I'll be at home with an alive Jack eating dinner. I open them when I feel a warm breeze on the top of my head. I jump trying to push myself into the solid wall when I see the dark, devilish figure standing above me looking down on me in a threatening way.<p>

"Boy are you going to get it now." He slaps my cheek hard, but holds me up when I try to fall from impact. "No, your not going anywhere. I give you a home and this is how you repay me? You little inconsiderate brat! Good for nothing child! I would abandon you on the streets but this is way to much fun!" He spits in my face, causing my split lip from list night, to burn. I try to shove against him with the only courage I have left, and earn myself a punch in the eye. Hitting the wall with ten times the force of before he grabs my hair from the roots and pulls me off the ground carrying me to my doom, maybe my death.

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

I follow the woman in silence, but the others talk together behind me. I see that they've gotten over Iraq fine it seems. There is just something I can't get over. Something I wont tell for the life of me. I am lead into an office on one of the top floors, followed by my unit, who like me, stand awkwardly in front of the long desk. Though there are couches we don't sit down.

"Please do sit, we are waiting for two other people, they should be on their way right as we speak." My unit moves to sit on the couch, but I stay standing.

"I would rather stand." I say, trying not to be to harsh, but I am me, I cant help it. The lady smiles and nods.

"What ever you would like." She says and moves around to the other side of the desk, the one facing us. She gestures to a tray of cups on the table in the corner. "Tea?" I shake my head, and I assume the others do to because no one moves to get anything.

Silence falls down on the room just as the door opens again and an older man walks in with a man I've seen before. Fox follows the man, looking angry.

"I don't see how you could do that to him! Did you know what he was going to be put through when you discharged him?" Fox yells, not even noticing us in the room.

"Of course not! Who do you think we are? Why would we send a child into a situation where he will be put into danger intentionally?" The older man asks, with a sly grin as he walks to the other side of the desk.

"Huh, I wonder why!" Fox says sarcastically, then turns around to notice us. "Fox, do you know why we are here?" I ask and he nods, still angry. "Tell us!"

"You will all find out if you allow us to get started." the room is silent for a second before the older man continues. "I am Mr. Blunt, head of MI6. I have called you all here today because we have assigned you a mission."

* * *

><p>"STOP! THAT HURTS!" I yell as tears stream down my face. Laughter fills the silence after my screaming, and I'm faced with another punch, sending me down to the ground. He kicks me in the stomach a couple of times before hauling me up by already hurt arm. He drags my hurt body outside in the cold. He then rips the clothing from my body, leaving me in only boxer shorts. I try to fight him, but a good punch to the stomach stops me. Why do I even try. He laughs as I look up tiredly at him, hopeless in a way.<p>

"Maybe now you'll learn to appreciate what I give you!" He says coldly in a calm voice, and throws me in his dogs house. He then chains me inside beside the mother dog and puppies. "Don't try to get out, because you won't. Maybe if your good I'll come out to get you before morning. I don't want to hear a word, or do I have to get a muzzle?" He threats and I shake my head, the fear finally settling in. "Be good and have a nice night!" He says and leaves the dog house. I'm left alone, cold and hurt. I feel like a mistake, a burden. I feel something move from beside me and look down to see a black and white puppy, the runt of the bunch maybe. She climbs in my lap and I lean into her trying to draw warmth from her fur. I hate my life.

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

"What is this mission?" I ask skeptically, wondering what they are going to make us to. Anything's better than going back to Iraq.

"We know of an abused child that needs our help. We have located him, but we need evidence that his guardian is abusing him. I need your help to retrieve not only the evidence, but him also." Mr. Blunt says.

"Why us? Why not any other unit?" Snake asks from the couch and Fox's face hardens at Mr. Blunt, showing that he knows more than us. "You all know this child." He gestures to a picture that is appearing on the screen behind him. "he trained with you a while back for a few days. His name is Alex Rider, but you know him as Cub."

* * *

><p>Please review! I know there were a lot of breaks and i'm sorry. But please review, this is only the starter chapter. So please should i continue!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V

I shiver against the puppy and bury my face into her warm fur. I feel my body shaking, not only from the coldness, but also from the situation; the fear. I thought I knew what fear was, but I was wrong. I guess Blunt said it right when I told him I was quitting. He told me they would show me fear, show me the real world. I guess he was right.

_I madly walk inside the glass door of his office, shaking with anger inside of me. He knew it was happening. It was right in front of his face! Scorpia was after me, he knew it. He saw the signs. He saw everything. Now my school, along with some of my best friends has been attacked at the fault of me! He didn't do anything to stop it. He sat there and smiled as if nothing was wrong! I should of known I could never trust him! My uncle trusted him and he's six feet under turning over in his grave. _

"_Ah Alex Rider. I don't remember calling you in." Blunt says monotone from his seat behind the desk. _

"_You didn't call me in!" I bring myself to say not allowing my anger to shoot just yet. _

"_Then why are you here Alex?" He says in concern. His mocking just makes me angrier. _

"_Why am I here? Why don't you ask your pals over at Scorpia! Sure they could tell you what's going down outside your little world!" I yell, and the door opens to show a concerned looking Mrs. Jones. _

"_Alex, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the school day." She asks, of course 'concerned' as well. _

"_Like you don't know, and you've never been concerned about my schooling before." I yell and they both flinch back a little. _

"_We don't know what your talking about Alex!" Mr. Blunt says standing up, maybe to prove a point. _

"_Really? So you want to tell me that you don't know anything about an explosion that just happened at my school, courtesy of Scorpia?" At that point they both nod. _

"_You lie! That's all you've ever been! I quit!" I say and Alan Blunt smirks. _

"_You cant quit Alex. We've had this talk before. Your family trusted us. We are your family Alex. You can't turn your back on family." He says smiling. I shake my head at the statement. _

"_YOUR NOT MY FAMILY! Jack is my family! You are nothing but an enemy to me! You knew all about Scorpia attacking didn't you? DIDN'T YOU! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I yell and he smiles coming over to me and standing right in front of me. We are face to face, I can smell his breath as he talks. _

"_Yes I knew about Scorpia! I knew they were coming. I didn't know where or when they would attack." He says and raises his eyebrows in mock._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" As if I don't already know the answer. _

"_I wanted to see what you would do in a situation such as this! You need to be trained and that's what we are doing. Training you."_

"_BULL CRAP! You cant lie to me! I know you work for them." I yell and he is taken back a little. _

"_work for them Alex? Why you know I would never do that. I'm for the good side Alex. Unlike you though I show no fear." My eyes wide at the assumption that I'm scared. I am but that's not the point, the point is that he doesn't need to know that. _

"_I quit!" I say and he laughs. _

"_See, your scared and your running. You don't know fear Alex. You don't know anything about reality. If you quit we will show you fear! Show you reality, Your reality!" _

"_You have a really funny way of showing that you work for the good side. I quit!" _

I close my eyes and try to imagine a better world, a world where I am wanted.

The time I was in training came still haunts me. The teasing voice of Wolf, the leader of K-unit, the one who made my visit there a living hell, but yet the one I respected most, runs over and over though my head. He said it loud and clear when I was there.

"_A snotty rich brat! That's all he is. No wonder his parents sent him here. They don't want him!" _

_My body stops at the thought of that. No one wants me. He is my only hope. He is the only one who wants me. _

_Wolf's P.O.V_

"_What do you mean the abused child is Cub? Doesn't he have a rich daddy?" I ask and both of them look at me coldly, Ben does also. _

"_NO he doesn't have a rich family! Both his parents died when he was one. His uncle, who raised him died before he was sent to the camp. What's worse is that his guardian just died!" _

"_We have to find this kid!" Snake says and I nod along. _

_Alex's P.O.V_

_I'm hugging on to the dogs and crying when I hear a sound outside. I look up sadly at the dog house door and a face comes down into view. It's a man I don't know. He looks nicer than Austin, the man who adopted me. I soon see the face of Austin who looks more calm than before. I look at them both and the other man smiles. _

"_Now Austin, didn't I tell you that you couldn't do this to children when it's this cold outside? Come on child. Austin has regained his cool." I look at both of them confused._

"_He only knows me as Sir or Father." Austin says, he's wrong but I would never tell him that. "Come on child. We have a lot to get done." He then steps inside and reaches for my neck. I flinch back from his arms and he steps back. "None of that now." _

"_I'm sorry sir." I say and he smiles at me. He reaches down toward where my leach is tied to and grabs the end away from my neck, leaving that part on and grabbing the rope. _

"_See I told you this boy learns quickly. It's ok my boy. All is forgiven." The other man leaves and Austin turns to me tightening his hold on the leash. "If you ever do that again you will get much more than the dog house do you understand me?" _

"_Yes sir." I say and he shakes his head. _

"_Call me Father in front of the company. Now I'm going to try to keep you with me, so you have to do everything I tell you to do! If not I will have to punish you in front of them and you wont like that either, trust me. My bosses aren't as kind as I am." he says and leads me from the dog house. That's when I see it! He has a tattoo symbolizing Scorpia on the back of his neck. He works for Scorpia! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Please don't hate me for not updating sooner. :D A lot has happened, and well here I am again. :D

School's almost out so hopefully I'll write more during the summer.

I don't own anything. So… enjoy.. :D

Last Time

"Call me Father in front of the company. Now I'm going to try to keep you with me, so you have to do everything I tell you to do! If not I will have to punish you in front of them and you won't like that either, trust me. My bosses aren't as kind as I am." he says and leads me from the dog house. That's when I see it! He has a tattoo symbolizing Scorpia on the back of his neck. He works for Scorpia!

Now: (Chapter 3)

Alex's P.O.V

I jerk back away from him, not in fear really, out of shock and a bit of betrayal. He turns on me in a second and I can since his annoyance by the look on his face. The other man looks at us in concern, but before he can say anything Austin (Sir) slaps my face hard with the rope in his hand, that connects to my collar.

"What is your problem you arrogant little brat? Are you not grateful? Don't do something you'll regret." Austin says loudly in my face, but the other guy steps in between us. He pushes Austin away and gets in my face. I trust this one more, though I've only just met him.

"Do not pull away from your owner. It's disrespectful; especially toward someone who's putting their life on the line for you." He says and our eyes lock until I can manage a yes sir. "Now apologies to your superior. " He growls, and I comply.

"Sorry sir." I say and he nods, acknowledge the fact that I did apologies.

Wolf's P.O.V

I sit in silence along with my team mates as we wait for further instructions to find this boy. I'm horrified by the information we've been given. I have lost all my respect for MI6 and Alan Blunt. I feel sorry for the kids though. He shouldn't have to go through this. I'm ashamed that I made fun of him. I probably only caused him pain.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, taking my mind off the sorrow and hatred I feel right now.

"We wait. We've sent in an agent who will help Alex until we can verify the situation and location." Blunt says and I nod, looking at my teammates. "You can wait in a spare office if you would like. We have room for you all to lounge and talk over your stragidies, or what to plan for. We trust you, so you are dismissed." He says and we get up and walk through the doors after Mrs. Jones who leads us to the extra room. I feel as though we're missing something. Something's not right here, and I'm going to find out what it is.

Alex's P.O.V

I'm dragged inside the house and to my surprise it's empty and warm. I feel comforted by the warmth, and my once frozen limbs are once again gathering life. I move my arms around trying to stretch them out to get the blood flowing. Before I can do any other body part I'm being dragged into the nearest bathroom.

The other man starts filling the tub with warm water, and Austin looks toward me with a natural look. He gives me a warning, stern look before he takes off the leash, leaving only my collar.

"We need you to be clean for our bosses. They want to see you in the best shape possible. That means your body needs to be clean and you need to be put in clean clothes. They also want to see that I've been teaching you how to act as a slave. Don't think I'm too good to drug you. I know how you act boy; if I have to I will drug you. If you act out with us, or show restraint you will be drugged. I know how much you hate that so I suggest you behave.

I nod, only thinking about what will happen if I don't comply with his orders.

"Strip boy." He says and silently I begin taking off my boxer shorts, which he left me in the night before. The other man stands up and I turn back with the tub filled. Austin leans toward me and grabs my chin making me look into his eyes. "I'm going to tidy up the house. Thomas will be watching you. If you give him any trouble you will be sorry. Thomas, if you need help with him just call me." Austin then leaves.

Thomas points to the tub and silently I obey. After settling down in the tub I sit with empty hands and eye Thomas who is sitting on the closed toilet beside the tub. He has jet black hair and a very strong build. From here his eyes are a gray color, and almost look like ice. He's very intimidating, but I feel comfortable around him. He looks at me with a questionable look.

"Why are you not washing? Do I have to get Austin?" he asks and I shake my head, but don't answer him. "Answer me with your voice boy." He says and I lower my head.

"Yes sir. No please don't get Sir. I don't have anything to wash with sir. I'm not trying to be disrespectful." I say and he looks around the tub, noticing the empty shelves.

"I see, hold on." He gets up and opens a closet near the door we entered into. He soon pulls out a washrag, and soap. He hands the wash rag to me and gives me a bottle of shampoo. I begin to wash, under his watch of course, and soon I'm handed the other bottle. As I wash I feel his eyes watch me. I look up at him and see a drastic change in him. Instead of his hard, cold look he looks at me with a sorry smile.

"Don't worry kid; I'll get you out of this." He says and leans closer to me. "I work for MI6. I'm here to help you."

So how did you guys like it? Sorry it's been a while, but please don't give up on me. :D Please review. I need support to get me going again.

Review!


End file.
